Hiccup and Toothless discovery
by movielover48
Summary: Hiccup, Toothless, and the teens discover the legendary us battleship:the USS Missouri, with a surprise in the ship. But what they don't know is that the ship was damaged by aliens, now they are coming to finish the job. Will the aliens destroy the Missouri or will Hiccup, Toothless, their friends, and a child found on the ship end the threat of the aliens against the Missouri?
1. Chapter 1: The Mighty Mo

**I thought of this idea when watching Battleship. Anyway let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or anything relating to it.**

Snotlout came back on Hookfang very shaken up.

"What is it Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

"BATTLESHIP!" Snotlout yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup said.

Toothless nudged Hiccup to the roof and saw the American Flag on top of the ship.

"What is that?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting around to find out." Hiccup said as he got on the saddle on Toothless and took off with the rest of the teens.

The moment he left the arena he was amazed by the ship design with its triple 16 mm cannons and heavy armor.

"Wow, what are those?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know." Hiccup said as he and Toothless land on the ship.

"Stay here bud, I going to find out what this is." Hiccup told Toothless as he walked inside the ship with his friends.

"Don't touch anything; we don't know what this is." Hiccup said to his friends.

When they got inside the ship, it was wrecked. Some lights still worked, but were flickering.

"This place is gorgeous with destruction." Tuffnut said.

They continued to look at the ship. While they were looking, they heard a groaning sound coming from one of the rooms. They ran towards it and found a child. He looked like he was 12 years old wearing strange clothes.

"Who is he?" Hiccup said.

The child opened his eyes and saw the group of teens staring at him.

"Where am I?" the child asked.

"This is Berk. Hiccup told the boy.

The child's eyes widen.

_Am I really on the home island of How To Train Your Dragon? _The boy thought.

"Can I have some water?" The boy asked.

"I'll get it." Tuffnut said.

"No I will." Ruffnut said.

The two fought as they try to get out of the ship.

The boy tried to get up, but felt lots of pain in his right leg.

"What happened?" Astrid asked.

"I think I might have broken my leg."

"Astrid, help me." Hiccup said as he helped the boy up.

As they walked out of the ship, the child saw the dragons and gasped.

"It's ok, they won't hurt you."

Hiccup walked over to Toothless and told him to help the boy up to the island so the healer can patch him up.

"Get up to the village Astrid, I'll be there shortly." Hiccup said.

Hiccup took the boys right arm and put it across the dragons head and helped him up to the village.

**I hope you enjoyed the story, please review and I will get chapter 2 ready soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: A masterful shot

**Here is chapter 2. Made a mistake on the cannon size on ch.1 the cannon size is 16 in.**

After the boy was done with the healer, Hiccup helped him get to his house to see the chief, Stoick. When Hiccup got home, his father was sitting on his desk. He stared at the boy.

"Who is this boy?" Stoick asked his son.

"His name is Mason and he crashed on a ship on the shoreline." Hiccup told his father.

"Show me the ship." Stoick told Mason.

"Ok." The boy said as he left to show Stoick the battleship. Toothless followed Hiccup as he left with them.

Stoick was amazed by the ship.

"What is it?" Stoick said.

"That is the USS Missouri, a legendary battleship in us history." Mason replied.

"What does it do?" Stoick asked.

Mason laughed when he heard that.

"I'll show you." Mason said as he went in the ship.

Toothless went with them inside the crashed ship. Mason head to the firing room where they aim the cannons and fire them. He loaded the missile and was almost ready to fire.

"Can one of you please go outside and tell me if the front cannon facing the island?" Mason asked.

Hiccup went out and said that it was facing the sea. Mason told them to go outside and watch. Toothless went with Hiccup outside. Once Mason knew that they were outside, he pulled the trigger. BOOM. The missile launched from the cannon and landed far in the ocean. Toothless freaked out a little, but Hiccup calmed him down. They came inside where Mason fired.

"That was amazing." Stoick said.

"Yep. Is there a place I can stay for the night?" Mason asked.

"Sure, you can stay with us for the night." Stoick said.

"Thanks." Mason said as he went up the village.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will make chapter 3 soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Distress Call

**Here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.**

During the night, Mason sat upstairs saying nothing. All he did was staring into the night sky. Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless came back to their house a few hours after Mason fired the shot. While Stoick settled down, hiccup went upstairs with Toothless following to talk to Mason.

"You alright?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mason replied.

"Can you tell me where you live?" Hiccup asked.

"It's complicated, but I can get a map from the ship." Mason said.

"That's fine." Hiccup said.

Mason went outside and headed to the ships strategy room where they plan out there attacks, track enemy's, etc. It was full of maps. When Mason got a map that displayed the United States of America, he heard a sound coming from the Radio in the room.

"Anyone, come in is anyone there!" The man on the radio yelled. Mason picked up the radio and replied.

"Yes?" Mason said in a nervously voice.

"Who is this?" The man replied.

"My name is Mason, my father works in the US navy. Who are you?" Mason said.

"Lt. Commander Alex Hopper, we need support from the Missouri, now!" The man replied.

"Well the ship is crashed and not ready for battle." Mason replied to the Lt.

"Get it ready and" Alex said before he was interrupted.

On the other side of the Transmission, the battleships were under attack by ships of non human origins or alien. Alex looked at the radar and saw one of the ships is heading north, towards the island of Berk. Alex went quickly back to the radio to reply to Mason.

"You have to repair it quick because you got bad news coming your way." Alex told Mason.

"What kind of bad news?" Mason asked.

"We are under attack by a fleet of alien ships and one of them is leaving heading north towards the Missouri." Alex responded.

_Aliens, that is not possible. _Mason thought.

"How long do I have?" Mason asked the critical question.

"I don't know, 2 days or 2 ½ days at the most." Alex responded to the boy.

"I'll do my best." Mason responded.

"You better kid, this force is very powerful and it takes a lot to sink them." Alex said as he went offline.

Mason grabbed the map and quickly headed back Hiccups house.

When Mason came in, he was really gasping.

"What took you so long?" Hiccup asked.

"I need everyone's help if I need to pull this off." Mason said

"Pull what off?" Hiccup asked.

"Sinking an alien ship." Mason said.

Hiccup looked very confused. Mason took Hiccup to the ship, went to the strategy room and replayed the communication between him and the Lt. Commander. After that, Hiccups eyes widened.

"So let me get this straight, a fleet of ships like this is being attacked by quote alien's unquote and 1 of them is heading towards here to destroy this ship." Hiccup said.

"Yes, but to teach you and your people to use this kind of technology, it's going to be very hard and to repair it, it's going to be near impossible." Mason said.

"We will do our best. Teach us how to use it." Hiccup said.

Mason didn't like that idea, but he remembered his dad was in the navy and he would show him how to use some of the equipment on the ship when he is not on duty.

"Ok. I'll try." Mason said.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I did my best to do a mixture of HTTYD and Battleship to make the story a bit more interesting. I will make the next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

**Here is the long awaited chapter 4.**

The next day, Mason asked Stoick if he could get everyone into the great hall. They were there in a few hours. Mason went to the ship and took the radio with them so the crowd can listen to the transmission between him and Hopper.

"All right everyone, I know it's early, but we have a major situation." Stoick told the crowd.

Mason went up to stage and the crowd of Vikings whispered about the boy.

"You properly don't know who I am or what this is." Mason said as he pointed to the radio. "But after you hear this, you will have to trust me the entire way."

Mason played the transmission between him and Hopper. The crowd of Vikings and murmured about what they just heard.

"See, if you don't help me get this ship out on the shoreline, we are dead. So that's why I am going to teach you how to use they weapons and repair the ship."

They all thought it was a stupid idea.

"Look if you don't trust me on this we are dead, we are all dead!" Mason said in a strong voice.

"Now this will be a little difficult, but I'm sure if you listen carefully, we can do it." Mason said.

He led them outside towards the ship, but he was stopped by Hiccup and his friends.

"Anything we can do to help?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah I think." Mason replied.

Throughout the day, he taught them how to load missiles, how to steer, and how to repair the ship.

On the USS John Paul Jones, Hopper was trying to send a transmission to the Missouri. He got answered by Mason

"How is it up there?" Alex asked.

"Going well ship is almost repaired and ready to fight." Mason replied.

"Good keep me updated." Hopper replied as he cut the transmission.

On the Alien ship, it will be only 15 hours till it reaches Berk and they were preparing to fight against the humans.

**Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the long wait, was busy with other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Fight

**Here is the big fight, hope you enjoy.**

The following day after Mason led the Vikings to fixing the Missouri, they were ready to fight. Mason got everyone on the ship.

"Engines ahead." Mason ordered.

"Aye, sir." A Viking said as he put the accelerator on the ship and it got off land and back in the water. They were sailing on when they spotted something in the water.

"Mason" Hiccup said as he was on Toothless. "We got company."

Mason looked in front of him and he saw the shield and shredder launcher. Then it started to rise. Underneath it was a large flagship. The ship was gigantic and was ready for battle. Peg launchers all over the ship. Everyone on the ship and their dragons were speechless. When it was overwater, it launched a few pegs.

"Now." Mason yelled at Hiccup and his friends.

"Fire at the pegs." Hiccup said.

His friends told the dragons to fire and they did, they were destroyed by contact. The ship turned to the dragons and launched lots of pegs at them. They dogged them and they landed in the water.

"Load cannons and aim at the ship." Mason told the Vikings on the ship. They loaded the 16 in. cannons and they were aimed at the ship.

"Let's sink that mother…" a Viking said, before he said the last part of that word Mason yelled. "FIRE!"

They heard the order and fire the cannons, machine guns, etc. The ship was getting crushed by the cannons. When the bombardment of cannon fire from the Missouri stopped, the aliens aimed at the ship and fired the pegs. The dragons shoot them except for 1. It landed on the ship, sunk in the armor a little and then… BOOM. A huge explosion was on the ship. Vikings on deck ran away from the large explosion. The ship wasn't sunk a bit.

"AGAIN!" Mason said as they fired the cannons again at the ship. After a few more hits, the ship exploded.

"Yes." Mason cheered. Everyone else cheered after the defeat of the aliens, or so they thought.

"Mason look." Hiccup yelled to Mason.

He looked at the ship and looked close. The ship was about to launch 3 shredders. They launched.

"Hiccup, shoot them down." Mason said. Hiccup and his friends heard and told their dragons to fir. They did. 1 still stands.

"Aim for the last one." Mason told the Vikings.

They loaded the closest cannon and they shot the shredder down. But the aliens weren't done yet. They launched a small ship to board the Missouri. The shot at the ship but one alien landed on the ship. It started to kill the Vikings and headed towards Mason. He ran to a cannon and told them to aim at him.

"But that's suicide." Stoick said.

"Just do it." Mason yelled. The Viking aimed the cannon at the alien following Mason.

"NOW!" Mason said. The Viking fired as Mason went over the wires and hung on the other side and waited. The alien was blown to bits.

"Now it's over." Mason said.

"Head back to shore." Mason said.

"Mason come in." Hopper said on the radio.

"Yes?" Mason said.

"They aliens are defeated and we are heading to your current location." Hopper said.

"Thanks." Mason said as he went offline.

**Well there you go. They are defeated. Next chapter will be done soon.**


End file.
